


Unwanted and alone

by BearBear8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear8/pseuds/BearBear8
Summary: People don’t like me much, Thomas!Everyone had thought Remus was just joking, kidding around when he had sang those lyrics in his song. But no, he was serious.But...what if he hadn’t been joking..?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Unwanted and alone

**Author's Note:**

> *rings dinner bell* coME GET YALLS ANGST JUICE!! 
> 
> Hah. But no, seriously. Come get the angst. 
> 
> Hahah I’m sorry oof- I don’t know where this came from but it’s Remus’ turn to hurt now- enjoy-

_People don’t like me much, Thomas!_

Everyone had thought Remus was just joking, kidding around when he had sang those lyrics in his song. But no, he was serious. 

  
He and his brother were still on shaky ground when it came to their relationship, so Remus couldn’t _really_ count him. Dee Dee at least put up with him, but wether or not he _actually_ liked him? Well, Remus wasn’t sure. 

Patton and Thomas just thought he was...disturbing, yeah, we’ll leave it at that. Logan, well, Remus wasn’t actually sure about how he felt. He at least found Remus interesting if nothing else. But, that didn’t mean he liked him, so yeah. And Vee, well, lets just say Remus would have better luck befriending a hungry lion. 

  
So yeah, not many people, if any at all, actually liked Remus. 

Which was okay! It was fine! 

  
_Until it wasn’t._

  
Until Remus could no longer fool himself by hiding behind his crass words and vulgar humor.

Until he finally had to accept it. To accept the fact he was unneeded, unwanted. He was the unloved and evil twin brother. He was the guy little kids would point to in the street, and their parents would shush them, turn them away, and tell them that _we don’t associate with creepy people like him, sweetheart._

  
Hell, he wasn’t even _supposed_ to exist in the first place. He’s just the side effects, the worse part of creativity. The part that everyone wanted gone, the part no one acknowledged. 

  
But it was okay!! It, it _was-_

  
Oh who was he kidding. It wasn’t. It just wasn’t. 

Laughing maniacally, he curled further into himself, wrapping himself tighter into the blanket cocoon he had formed. 

  
Sure enough, his laughing slowly turned into sobs. Loud, gut wrenching sobs that tore out of his throat one after another. And he couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t stop, _it wouldn’t-_

  
He had no control anymore, as thought after ruthless thought rushed to the forefront of his mind.

  
_They don’t care, they never did. Why would they? They have no reason to-_

_Useless useless useless- you’re just useless-_

  
Shoving his fist in his mouth to try and stifle his sobs, Remus bit down, hard. Hoping to, if nothing else, distract himself from the torrential storm of thought after thought after thought. 

  
_They don’t need you- why would they need someone to constantly ask questions like what would happen if you bit your own fingers off- what if you swallowed bleach-_

_  
Have you ever thought about killing your brother-?_

  
Remus shuddered. They didn’t need him. They never did. 

  
Curling even further into himself, he resigned himself to his fate. 

  
He knew it. He knew he would always be unneeded, unwanted. Useless. 

  
_Remus knew he would always be unloved._

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah! I hope that was okay- 
> 
> Like I said, idk where this came from, but I wanted some Remus angst for once since there’s not a lot of it!! I therefore deem myself responsible for adding to it oof lmao. 
> 
> I hope it wasn’t too bad, and that y’all enjoyed! 
> 
> Bye guys! Be safe, take care of y’all selves!!💕🍪💕🍪


End file.
